Ninja Way
by The Jashinist and Peeves
Summary: Hidou Jakku didn't like new Genin, he didn't even know why he agreed to take on a squad. He did anyway, and what was to come...no one really expected that. After all, an eccentric, a bookworm, and a defiant genius were not Jakku's idea of perfect geniuses. Side-character AU. Rated T because this is actually going to get violent and profane. Imagine that.


Ninja Way

Chapter 1

**A/N: A collab written with the help of my good friend whose fanfiction name will eventually be retrieved and oh my god we wrote this like three months ago and I am so sorry. But yeah this is what was On Death and Rebirth, changed the name. Turns out it just needed a little proofreading.**

**So read away, enjoy, I apologize.**

* * *

The room was crowded with new Genin, all going on in their own personal conversations, paying no mind to Jakku as he stepped into the room. Mistake number one. Always be on guard. Maybe a few looked at him, a few loners who noticed his presence, like they notice every human in the room. A couple of the Jonin were conversing with each other, glancing at him when he walked in the room but not perceiving him as a threat, turned back to their own conversations. Jakku glanced at all the Genin picking out a few who might be useful someday and discarding all the rest as a waste of his time. Who was he kidding? They were all a waste of time. Maybe a few of the ones who noticed him would amount to something, but he doubted it. He felt eyes burrowing into him, just barely. Some of the Genin were either curious, or trying to decide if he was a threat. Iruka interrupted his train of thought.

"As of today you are all ninjas, you've faced difficult trials and hardships but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now you are only Genin, first level ninjas. All the Genin will be grouped into three man squads. Each squad will be lead by a Jonin, an elite ninja."

Same old speech, every Chunin teacher gave it, just changing around the words. A few of the Genin seemed to sense this, as they were barely paying any attention.

"I will now announce the squads," Iruka said, holding up a clipboard to read the squads listed on it,

"…Squad 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke. Next squad 8: Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Squad 9: Takahashi Tori, Fukugawa Masharu, and Miyuki Nikki. Squad 10 is Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji. Those are all the squads."

Takahashi Tori, Fukugawa Masharu, and Miyuki Nikki. Great, let the fun begin, and by fun he meant torture.

"Sensei!" a Genin stood, hand raised high in the air like some sort of student. Jakku silently recognized him as the Uzumaki in squad 7. Not his squad, not his problem. "Why does a great ninja, like me, have to be in the same group like a slug, like Sasuke?!"

"Sasuke had the best scores of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores. To create a balanced group we put the best students with the worst."

"Just make sure you don't get in my way loser," a Genin nearby said under his breath, but loud enough to be heard.

"Hey what did you say?"

"Hard of hearing?"

Iruka cleared his throat, "After lunch you'll meet your new Jonin teachers, until then class dismissed."

The Genin stood and filed out, most of them finding their groups in the chaos of exiting the room, save three Genin, two girls and a boy.

If this was his squad, there had to be some sort of mistake.

One of the girls, the brown haired one, was in the front of the classroom looking down at a book she was reading. Any vague indication that she wasn't paying attention was shattered by her deep gunmetal blue eyes occasionally flitting towards Jakku through wayfarer rimmed glasses with the precise, calculating glare of both a strategist and a medic. Intelligent, strategic, practical, and above all else, calculating, there was little room for error in this Genin's mind. High expectations must have run in the family, this was either the Miyuki girl or the Takahashi.

The boy was next to her, chin in one hand, looking straight at Jakku. Unlike his neighbor, there was no cold, calculating edge to his russet-colored stare, no amount of strategist or medic, only analyst. His sensibility was halved as well, with his onyx hair playing into his eyes and a brilliant scarlet scarf wrapped around his neck, an unnecessary decoration. He was an average Genin at best, intelligent, maybe, but mostly holding mediocre promise without training.

The third was up in the top row, staring out the window, not paying any attention.

She would be the first. Jakku quickly jumped up the rows before coming face to face with a kunai. Hazel eyes specked with blue glared fiercely at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Name," Jakku commanded.

"No," she smirked and looked back at the windows, her crimson ponytail whipping over her shoulder as she did.

That probably could've gone worse. After all, the girl was on guard, despite the appearance of not paying attention. Her defiance on the other hand, that was annoying

"Don't mind Nikki," the girl in the front row called softly, her eyes not leaving her book, even for a second, "she doesn't do that thing called following orders." Okay so not only was that one intelligent, she had a little snark to her.

"She'd better learn quickly," Jakku turned his piercing stare to her, "I'm your new Jonin, Hidou Jakku. You can call me Jakku-sensei." The girl glanced quickly to him, but returned to her book, she knew, she didn't care.

"Oh you're our sensei?" the boy half-scoffed, "Great, just what we need." Obnoxious, whiny, attempting sarcasm and failing miserably, that was a piece of work, lovely.

"Shut up Yowane-chan," the girl lightly punched the boy in the shoulder, "that boy there is Masharu, Fukugawa Masharu. I'm Takahashi Tori. It's nice to meet you." Polite, add that to the list, and raise the snark and sass to a level Jakku found consistent with a certain very strong Jonin Jakku knew of, one with this girl's identical surname. Yowane, "complaints" or "complaining," this kid was brutal.

"Wish I could say the same," Jakku raised an eyebrow; "they always like this?"

"Yep," Tori nodded, still glued to her book, "and I'm like this too. You get used to Nikki; I'm still not used to Yowane over here."

"Stop calling me that," Masharu snapped.

"No," Tori said bluntly.

"Book-bitch and PITA, shut it," Nikki ordered. The mystery of Nikki's defiance was solved, she liked being in charge, simple as that.

"I'm not a female dog," Tori said softly under her breath, finally raising her eyes from her book to glare at Nikki. That glare was a bit unsettling, but not enough to deter Jakku.

"Then stop acting like one and rising to his bait," Nikki said, "and would you do something with your hair for god's sakes woman. You're not a caveman." Tori raised an eyebrow and let her self smirk a bit, a crooked little smug expression.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Tori asked, keeping a soft monotone despite her smirk.

"If it gets any stringier it's going to be cut and used as noodles," Nikki snarled.

"Go to hell," Tori raised her voice slightly, her smirk turning quickly into a scowl. This wasn't anger, it was irritation. So her anger was probably fifty times worse, marvelous.

"I'm already in it. Haven't you seen our team?" Nikki grumbled, head sinking to her desk.

"We can gag Yowane or cut out his tongue," Tori suggested simply, "I don't talk that much."

Nikki threw her kunai, "Cut your hair while you're at it. Maybe a pixie cut will help with the rat's nest." Tori moved her head out of the way and slid her book into her lap; the kunai struck the desk in front of her with almost perfect accuracy.

"Are you done yet?" Jakku asked slightly amused.

"Yes," Tori replied, turning back to her book.

"Well then," he said, "As I stated before you can call me Jakku-sensei and before you are officially on my team you three must pass a test. I will see you at 0700 tomorrow. Don't eat breakfast. You'll just throw it up." Tori chuckled at this and muttered something about how bullshit that was.

"Fine baka," Nikki said standing up and going to walk out.

"What did you just call me?" Jakku asked her. Tori let out a sigh and buried her face in her book, mumbling muffled profanities directed towards Nikki.

"Ba-," Nikki started barely ducking in time to miss the perfectly aimed kunai tossed at her head.

"Don't even think about it," Jakku warned, "You'll be dead before tomorrow."

"Oh fan-fucking-tastic," Tori snapped her book shut and climbed over her desk to leave, "I'll see you lot tomorrow then, later losers."

"What about dobe?" Nikki asked as Tori started walking out and was forced to hide behind her to avoid yet another kunai, "I take that as a no?"

"Stop calling him names," Tori sighed, "worse than calling my mom by her first name." Jakku almost smiled, definitely that Jonin's kid.

"Would you prefer Jakku then?" Nikki asked looking back at him, amused. It was easy to see that she was enjoying this, but her teammates were not.

"Sensei," Tori said, head in her hand, "we call teachers sensei, can you at least be a little polite?"

"What about Hidou?" Nikki laughed, "Good enough that I won't get any more kunai aimed at the head?"

"I'm leaving before someone ends up dead," Tori strode out, "tomorrow we die, not today."

"Hidou is better than the other options," Jakku glared at Nikki, "but mark my words you will call me sensei at some point."

"Yeah, yeah," Nikki said walking out of the room.

Jakku looked over at the last pupil there.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, "Everyone else left."

"I was expecting Tori to blow up there," Masharu replied, "I've never seen her angry. Everyone says it's terrifying but I don't really believe them."

"Well unless you want to see me get angry get out," Jakku commanded.

Masharu nodded and stood, walking out of the room as slowly as possible.

"One question though," he said, "are quiet people usually so sarcastic or is it just those two?"

"Kid I've got no fucking clue," Jakku said before taking out a kunai and starting to aim it in between his eyes. Masharu nodded and scurried out of the room. Jakku lowered the kunai and stared at the door.

Takahashi Tori, Miyuki Nikki, and Fukugawa Masharu, let the games begin.

* * *

**Yes, Jakku is an asshole, that was totally the other writer's doing, she wrote Nikki and Jakku, I wrote Tori and Masharu.**

**More to come, this will probably be a mass upload of all the chapters we've written so far.**

**Fuck it.**

**-The Jashinist**


End file.
